Third Age: Episode 13
"Two Wanderers" is the 13th episode of the Third Age Fanfic. ---- Jonathan and Johanne are already swimming in the sea. It was still early morning but it has been hours since Hacki was supposed to meet them. Johanne: Jonayan-kun, it has been hours since Hacki-senpai was supposed to show up! Jonathan: Yeah. I want to swim already! Damn it! So the two changed into their swimming clothes and went to the beach. Jonathan: BRRR!!! Johanne: What's happening!? Why are you shivering so hard!? Jonathan (shivering): The water, Johane... IT'S TOO DAMN FUCKING ABNORMALLY COLD!!! Johanne: You don't need to- DAMN YOU'RE RIGHT! I'm shivering that I can say all those seven curses! Jonathan: Thirteen if you're a sailor. Johanne (shivering as well): I know the water's cold down here but today, it's just like... I don't know if anything can live in this very harsh situation. This is the first time you're going to the sea don't you? Jonathan: Yes it is. Jonathan and Johanne cuddled together because of the cold water. Later, they feel some heat. Jonathan: Feel more comfortable now? Johanne: Yeah. While their bodies are intimately close to each other like they are making out, something is swiftly moving into their direction. Johanne (shivering again): Jonathan... there's something coming right through us. Jonathan looks at the back and notices a shark's fin. Jonathan: I don't know how big is that dipshit... but WE HAVE TO RUN!!! Johanne: You mean swim? Jonathan: Stop wasting our time and let's hop our asses into there!!! Johanne: Too late, Jonayan-kun! A Sea King-like crature fully swallowed Jonathan and Johanne. Due to the size of the creature, they can breathe inside. The two seem to have slid into the stomach of the monster. Jonathan: Where the hell are we? Johanne: Eeeeww... everything's like goo! It smells fishy as well! Jonathan: We need to find a way to get out of this monster! Lemme take some coffee break first! Johanne: What?! How come you're sitting pretty in a situation like this? And where did you get the coffee? Jonathan (pointing to a vendo machine): This. Johanne: How did this thing...- nevermind. That's too stupid to ask. Jonathan: Wha-. Oh, yeah. I 'm finding a way on how to get out of this filth. I have skills on swords but... I don't know what to use. Johanne: How about... find something you can find at the machine? Jonathan saw something like gleaming metal prow with a very sharp point at the end. He grabbed it and showed it to Johanne. Jonathan: Sorry I cannot give you coffee, but I'll assure this will get you out of here. Thank you for that. Johanne (blushing): Yeah, you're welcome. Jonathan: I don't know how this animal works, but I'll dice it anyway. Jonathan prepares to make an attack using his swordsmanship. Jonathan: Stand back! Johanne: Why?What are you supposed to do? Jonathan: Slicing this fucker in half. Johanne: What the heck? Jonathan: Just said it! Capisce? Johanne: Okay. Jonathan slices the sea king-like monster into half and the two escapes. The two swim to the beach. Jonathan: Are you okay? Johanne still shivers. Jonathan is about to give a cloak from the sea monster he killed. Johanne: That's still as wet and cold as hell! Now you're the one who's standing back! Jonathan calmly walked away. He knows that Johanne is about to remove her clothes. ---- Jonathan passes by an abandoned-looking cottage and steals a couple of clean clothes and replaces it with his. A shadow of a pirate ship observes them from afar is blocked by fog. The shadow seems to fade away slowly. Captain: That guy seems to be strong. As long as he's there, I cannot take over that island. Pirate 1 (presumed to be the first mate): That girl looks beautiful. She has a nice body and I think I fell in love with her by now. Captain: Leave that girl alone, you asshole! Wait. I think I have a plan for the two now. The captain picks a bottle of rum (branded as ''"Rhum") and pours it in his face.'' Captain: I need to take the girl with us and let that guy fight us first. They are a part of the trio, right? Well, we held one of them. The days for them will be over. They have nowhere to run. ---- Back in the island, it seems that the two met again, picking their own belongings and are about to leave. Jonathan: Why did everything became so foggy? Johanne: Like everything's new to you. Okay. It's still morning, so it's natural to have fog. Remember we left before the sun shone, right? It's just past 7 AM. Jonathan took an another horse and Johanne scavenged a misused carriage. Along with the horse from earlier, they use the horses and the carriage and made their own stagecoach. A group of bandits are hiding in the forest. Bandit 1: That guy's pretty strong. He's a good defender of his own sister. Bandit 2: Maybe that's his girlfriend. They do not look similar in any way. Bandit 1: We need to tell this to boss Tarasov. Someone has arrived to save this island. ---- << Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Category:Stories Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes